


3-8-14

by nohrianprince



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince





	3-8-14

I wanted to be the night  
Stronger than the depth of the sky  
And the intensity of the bare moonlight  
I wanted to shroud myself in darkness  
So I could not be touched.

I am much more like water,  
I slip through people’s fingers with ease  
I freeze, I break at a single touch  
I have no color or taste  
I am perhaps necessary  
But forgettable  
I am not the night  
Or water  
I am a mere illusion  
A shadow figure of glass and ice  
If you touch me I’ll break  
But if you don’t  
I’ll never defrost


End file.
